Sheldon Cooper PhDuhhhh
by Kimlavina
Summary: Another short story starring the Cooper family: Sheldon, Penny, and Mya! With cameos by some of the rest of the gang :-)


Dr. Sheldon Cooper - respected theoretical physicist, Nobel laureate, revered professor, published author - was stuck.

It was early evening on a saturday as he paced back and forth in front of his whiteboard, hand on chin, brow furrowed. The particular equation before him has had him stumped for days now. It was maddening to say the least.

Next to him a little blond curly hair toddler mirrored his movements, crinkling her smooth pale forehead, hands on her round cheeks, stomping back and forth in front of her little chalkboard easel next to her daddy's whiteboard.

Sheldon glanced down at Mya Cooper. She stared up at him and cocked her head to the side.

"Fee-fee?", she asked.

Sheldon was momentarily confused until he noticed the sparkly pink nail polish Penny had recently painted her tiny toes.

"That's right Mya, fee-fee. And may I say your 'fee-fee' are quite beautiful.", he said patting her head.

She rewarded him with a grin showing her pearly white baby teeth.

As always, Sheldon's heart melted as it had since her birth. The former germaphobe couldn't resist planting a kiss atop her head also.

"Mya!", Penny called coming into the room. "Time for your bath Sugar Booger".

"Penny, could you please refrain from such silly nicknames. The last thing we want is for Mya's future memoirs entailing her potentially brilliant contributions to mankind to refer to her as 'Sugar Booger', 'Baby Bear', or 'Squooshy Tushy'."

Penny glanced down at Mya, now licking the chalk dust from her hands.

"Whatever Moon-Pie", she rolled her eyes.

Sheldon scowled as Penny bent to pick up the baby. She then gave him a peck on his pouted bottom lip and headed upstairs with Mya waving bye-bye to her daddy in her arms.

Sheldon sighed as he turned his attention back to his whiteboard. Why weren't the calculations coming together? Perhaps he'd do better stepping away from the problem. Besides, it was almost time to meet up with the guys.

He carelessly tossed his red dry erase marker on the end table next to the couch.

"Penny! I'm going to the comic bookstore!", he shouted towards the stairs.

She poked her head from the top of staircase. "Ok sweetie, don't be gone too long." She lowered her voice and said, "Tonight, your cute little 'tushy' is mine", before heading back to Mya.

Sheldon felt a shiver of anticipation run up his spine. He shook his head clear and went outside to his red Ford Explorer. Carefully pulling out of the driveway, he drove towards the comic book store to meet up with his longtime friends.

Upon entering the store, he surveyed the sparse patrons before settling eyes upon the tiny man with a bowl cut, and an obnoxiously bright yellow and lime green outfit. Standing next to him was a boy almost half his height at a mere 5 years old.

"Howard!", Sheldon whined, "I thought we agreed no kids on guys night."

Howard looked up at his tall friend sheepishly, "Sorry Sheldon, Bernie had to work late at the lab. Besides Neil is getting older. What better time than now to introduce him to the awesomeness of comic books?"

The young boy looked up, "Daddy, you said if I come we can go to McDonald's for dinner instead of grandma's for brisket."

"Yeah, and I also said no complaining so shut it."

The little boy pouted and wandered over to the Spiderman display.

Howard glanced over Sheldon's shoulder and said,"Besides, it looks like you may be in the minority this evening."

Sheldon turned and groaned at the site before him. A bleary eyed Leonard Hofstader came trudging towards them with a baby wearing a tiny pink cap strapped to his chest.

"Don't say a word Sheldon. Amy said if she doesn't get a nap she's divorcing me. Zoey is 2 months old and we've only slept 7 hours since she's been born."

Howard chuckled sympathetically while Sheldon rolled his eyes.

"So Raj is out partying it up with those loose canons from the philosophy department, meanwhile we've got Romper Room/Comic book night? What happened to guys night?"

"Guys night went on hiatus when we grew up," Leonard said wryly.

"Well I have been stumped on a particularly baffling equation for awhile now and was hoping male camaraderie with my so-called "bros" would help serve as a distraction."

"Sheldon face it - things will never be 100% the same again. We're dads now. Even you, which I'm still in shock about. Embrace it buddy!", said Howard.

Sheldon thought over Howard's words the whole way home. Then he glanced at the photo of him cradling a newborn Mya Cooper in the hospital that hung from his rearview mirror. No doubt about it - being a dad has been a constant joy for him since her conception.

Regardless of the days disappointments, Sheldon felt his mood lightening as he pulled into his driveway.

He unlocked the front door and stepped inside into the foyer. Immediately he heard the sound of tiny footsteps rushing towards him.

"Dadadadadadadada!" Mya appeared suddenly throwing her little arms around his shins.

Sheldon lifted her up and gave her a hug. Freshly bathed and in her pink PJ's, Mya was always thrilled when her daddy came home.

"What have you been up to while I've been gone?"

Penny appeared in the foyer looking, well, terrified.

"Penny, why do you look as though you've been forced to sit through a high definition version of 'Serial Apist'?"

Annoyance broke through her expression for a moment, before she remembered what she had to tell him.

"Ummm honey?"

"Yes Penny?" Sheldon asked while tickling Mya's tummy.

"You know how Mya's a baby right?"

Sheldon looked at her peculiarly before answering. "Yes, although the term 'baby' may soon no longer apply as her second birthday is rapidly approaching."

"Yeah, yeah, anyways, remember how before she was born we babyproofed the house making sure outlets were covered, sharp objects were out of reach, pens and markers were inaccessible...?"

"Penny, I have eidetic memory. I can recall the color of...", he trailed off as he walked into the family room where his whiteboard was located.

Squiggles and scribbles, smudges and handprints in red marker covered the lower half of his whiteboard.

Penny grabbed Mya from his suddenly weakened arms.

"What...what happened?"

"Sweetie I don't know! She somehow got a hold of one of your markers while I was in the bathroom and I swear I was only gone for like 30 seconds and I gave her a timeout and told her why she shouldn't touch the board although I'm not sure how much she understood and - I'm so sorry honey", she finished breathlessly.

Sheldon looked back at his board and sighed. "Its OK Penny, I suppose starting with a blank slate will give me an alternate perspective in my work."

Penny looked at her husband in amazement. He has changed so much from the neurotic Physicist she first met who didn't event want to share his spot on the couch. Now a grown man acting so maturely in a situation, that quite frankly, SHE would have blown her shit over - she found it rather sexy. Oh, he was sooooo getting the full 'Penny Package' tonight.

Sheldon noticed his wife's eyes darken in a familiar manner that made him gulp deeply. Work can wait until tomorrow.

Mya suddenly began wriggling in her mother's arms.

"Down Mama!"

As soon as her little feet hit the floor she dashed over to the whiteboard. She stood in front of it and exclaimed, "Fee-fee DaDa!"

"Mya, mommy said no touch!" Penny said.

"Fee-fee!"

"Mya, do you want another time out?"

Mya looked pleadingly at Sheldon, "Fee-fee?"

"Ok, that's it young lady, 3 minutes in timeout", Penny started to lift her up.

"Penny wait!", Sheldon exclaimed.

"What is it hun?"

Sheldon tentatively stepped towards the board looking at the mass of scribble on it. At the very bottom he could scarcely make out a crooked 5 and 0. He then looked up at the equation running numbers through his head and sharply gasped.

"Fee-fee...fifty...,"he said softly. His eyes met Penny's as realization of what happened dawned on her.

The stared at each other until Mya broke the silence by punch both fists high up in the air and shouting,"Fee-feeeee!"


End file.
